School Years
by TheChibberd
Summary: Ash ketchum, a boy from Kanto, is beginning a new life in Sinnoh, and as he ventures off into a new world he acquires new unfamiliar feelings, but what of? pearl-shipping, rated T for language.
1. Companions for life

_School Years_

_By Charles Hibberd_

_Chapter 1_

_Companions for life..._

"Into your forms!" Bellowed professor Rowan from the school gates. The children lined up in rows. Ash ketchum, a 12-year-old boy with black wavy hair and wearing a cap, was eager to get his first pokemon, he was a new student. As the children filtered into the classroom Ash was thinking of which pokemon to choose, due to his arrival in Sinnoh he was allowed a new starter pokemon, but which to choose? Chimchar? The tiny fire chimp? Piplup? The cute penguin pokemon? Or turtwig? The grass turtle? He was still pondering two hours later at break. As he trudged down the corridors after being taught everything he already knew about pokemon, he bashed into a girl. As he was knocked back to his senses he realised what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered as he frantically attempted to pick up the girl's books. Her face was still hidden.

"No, it was my fault, I was in a rush," said the girl as Ash stretched out a hand to help her up. As she lifted the books away from her face and took Ash's hand he got his first glimpse of her. She was beautiful, no wait, more than beautiful. She had a soft kind smiling face, with long blue hair in locks, and the eyes, the big blue eyes, Ash got lost as he stared into her sapphire eyes for a second, it was like looking into the sky on a cloudless summer's day. The two were locked in each other's stare for a second, before a door opened and they both turned.

"I best be going," said the girl as she collected her books and stumbled away down the corridor, only glimpsing back once to check if he was still here.

At the end of the day Ash had decided, he didn't really care which of the pokemon he got. As he entered the lab where the professor worked he was surprised to see the blue haired girl, and Gary, a boy he knew well from his home town in Kanto.

"Right!" The professor boomed, "You are here to receive a Sinnoh starter pokemon from me, am I correct?" We all nodded. "Right, you first," he said pointing to Gary. Gary walked forward as if he was destined for this moment, his brownish hair waving. He picked up a poke ball and stepped aside. Next the girl stepped forward. She pondered for a second before picking up a poke ball too. Finally it was Ash's turn.

"Guess I'm stuck with you then," he said as he picked up the final poke ball on the table. As he wondered outside he saw the girl playing with her new pokemon, Piplup. And there was Gary, already imposing himself on his Chimchar. Ash knew what his pokemon was as he opened up the poke ball for the first time.

"Turtwig," his pokemon said happily.

The next day Ash couldn't concentrate on anything. His mind was fuzzy. He had never had an experience with a girl before like that, come to think of it, he had never had an experience with a girl at all. At break he was having a battle with Gary, to practice. He had sent out his new pokemon, turtwig, to test it out. The battle was going well, the grass turtle was performing well until something caught Ash's eye. Suddenly Gary's chimchar attacked turtwig off guard and made it faint.

"Hey, no fair!" Cried Ash, snapping back to the battle.

"Which one you got your eye on?" Gary asked following Ash's gaze to the group of girls.

"I want Dawn," Gary said again.

"Who's Dawn?" Ash asked. Gary's jaw dropped open.

"You don't know who Dawn Berlitz is?" Gary said as if it was some kind of righteous thing everyone should know. Gary pointed towards the blue haired girl. "That's her."

Ash opened his mouth to say what had happened the other day, but decided not to, after all Brendan was there. Brendan was a trouble maker, one of the worst, he spread rumours, poked fun at people... The list could go on. Instead Ash closed his mouth before he got himself into trouble. Ash's eyes still hadn't moved from the group of girls. The blue haired girl was in the middle looking angry, hands on hips. Suddenly she bellowed something and came charging up to us, but as she walked, she calmed herself down.

"Watch a master at work," Gary said as Dawn began to come close.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi babes," Gary replied in a flirty way.

"I wasn't talking to you, you pile of filth!" Dawn hissed.

"Oh! I think you just got blitzed, by berlitz!" Brendan teased.

"And you can shut your trap too!" Dawn was angry again now. Now she turned to Ash. "Sorry," she said. "I came over here to thank you for helping me yesterday, you were really helpful." With that she turned and walked away back to here friends. Brendan came up and punched me in the arm.

"I think you just got a girlfriend." I blushed all over.

"I don't get it? How did you do it? You never told me you saw her yesterday?" Gary's jaw was wide open in shock. He withdrew his Chimchar and stomped away angrily.

"So, who are the other girls?" Ash asked Ethan, one of his new friends. Ethan looked almost identical to Ash, except for the clothes they wore. Ethan also wore a cap but while Ash's was red, green and white, Ethan's was black and yellow. Also, Ash wore a blue jacket and Ethan's was red.

"That's Lyra, May, Misty, and Leaf - oh yeah, and of course, Dawn," Ethan pointed to the girls in turn. Ash recognised a few of the girls, Misty, one of the gym leaders from Kanto, and May, a co-ordinator from Hoenn.

"Why is one called Leaf?" Ash asked.

"Well, she's not really, she's actually called Lily, but she gets the nickname Leaf because she changes all the time," Ethan replied. There was a short silence. "I reckon you've got a chance with Dawn, usually she despises boys, even though all the boys like her, not me though," Ethan said. Ash looked away from the girls and turned to look at Ethan.

"Who do you like then?" He asked.

Time passed and Ash hadn't really crossed paths with Dawn much since those first days, even though they were in the same class. They caught each others eye once or twice, but one of the two would look away. One day it came to the first exams. They were all put into threes. As the groups were read out Ash dreaded even more that he would be put with Dawn and he'd mess up and spoil her chances of passing. Everyone was put boy, girl, and a instructor. Ethan was put with Lyra and an instructor. Gary was put with Leaf and an instructor. Brendan was put with May and an instructor. Ash knew what was coming.

"Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz, you will be with Brock," Professor Rowan Boomed. Dawn walked over to me slowly. I turned away so she wouldn't see me blush, but when I glimpsed to see if she was looking at me, she had her head down too.

"Right, kids... Ash?"

"Hi Brock."

"I haven't seen you in ages! Can't you do this on your own?" Ash shrugged a response. "Well," said Brock, "I've just seen something over there that I rather like the look of." Brock wandered away over to Misty and began to flirt with her. Dawn walked closer to Ash.

"I guess it's just you and me then?"

"Yea, just you and me," Ash replied. The task set was for each group of two to go to a region and complete a pokedex, the instructor was to accompany them. The first couple back with a full pokedex was to receive a great reward.

"Now! You will each get a brief of your task, you have two weeks before the exams begin!" Boomed Professor Rowan from the front of the squabbling children.

"Guess we better do some research?" Dawn said, "my place tonight?"

"Y-your p-p-place... Tonight!" Ash stammered.

"That's what I said," Dawn laughed nervously. Ash knew he was blushing. His cheeks were scolding. Then he noticed Dawn had gone slightly red too.

That night Ash turned up at Dawns house wearing his normal casual clothes. Dawn answered the door wearing a black sleeveless top and a short pink skirt.

"Come in," she said beckoning Ash in. Ash gazed around the house. It was so much bigger than his house in twinleaf town. He looked at the walls. They were laid with certificates and ribbons.

"Who's are these?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Said Dawn swivelling round, "oh, they're my mums, she used to be a top co-ordinator, I want to follow in her footsteps." The two wandered up the stairs and into Dawns room. Dawn closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed. There was an awkward silence before Ash broke the silence.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" _I'm such an idiot!_

"Yea." _That was odd._

There was another awkward silence.

"So, um? I'm not really very prepared," Dawn said. Ash was still stood up in the middle of the room. "Sit down if you want?" Dawn said patting a spot on the bed beside her. Ash wandered over and sat down. The two sat staring forward for a second.

_Don't look her in the eyes!_

_Uh, I bet he thinks I'm stupid._

_She probably thinks I'm an idiot._

_Oh_

_Oh_

"Do you want a drink?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm ok thanks," Ash replied.

The next day the school yard was quieter than usual.

"How'd your date with Dawn go then?" Brendan asked.

"Awkwardly, and for the last time, it wasn't a date!" Ash virtually screamed it at Brendan. It wasn't much better on the girls side.

"So? How did your date go with Ash? What's he like?" May asked.

"How'd your date go with Brendan?" Dawn said slyly. May shivered. "One, it wasn't a date, and I've told you a million times before already, it was strange, we weren't prepared and nothing much happened!"

Ash was looking across from the yard at Dawn.

"You really fancy her!" Gary said.

"Do not!" Ash retaliated. With that he stood up and stomped away, and at the same time from the other side, so did Dawn.

"Now now, someone better calm down!" Brendan laughed from where the group of boys sat.

Dawn slumped down the wall and began to cry. She had no real friends, real friends wouldn't do this to her.

"You ok?" Said Ash walking into the scene.

"Huh?" Dawn looked up and dried her eyes. "Yea, just a few friend problems," she snivled.

"Yea, me too," Ash sat down beside her. "So, um, wanna revise again sometime?" Ash asked.

"Yea, but where?"

"Dunno? My place? Tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"See you there." Ash stood up and began to walk away, but he turned back after a few steps. "Oh, and one thing, if you need a friend to talk to, I'm here," he said before turning round again and walking away.

Later that day the door bell of Ash Ketchums house rang.

"I'll get it!" He shouted as he slid down the banister of his stair case. He raced to the door and opened it. "Hi," Ash said. "Come in." He beckoned her in. She Walked next to Ash through the house and up the stairs. Ash's bedroom was nothing like the pink and girly style of Dawns, instead he had pictures of Pokemon and famous trainers on the walls.

"Oh, I forgot." Ash pulled out three pokedex's from under his bed.

"Where did you get those?" Asked Dawn surprised at what she saw.

"Well, er, there's one from Kanto, one from Johto, and one from Hoenn."

"Wow!" Dawn whispered.

"All I need now is Sinnoh's," Ash smirked.

"So, how long have you been travelling?" Dawn questioned.

"Roughly? Nearly three years."

"Wow! I've been the Professors apprentice since I was eight and I've never got further than where we are now."

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled from downstairs.

The two children wandered down the stairs into the dining room.

"Oh, so this is Dawn? Hi dawn, Ash has been talking about you a lot recently," Ash's mum greeted Dawn.

"Hahaha, shall we eat?" Ash laughed nervously over his mother's sentence. _Thanks mum! _He thought. The two sat next to each other at the table while watching 'Battles Roadshow'.

"And next up we have a trainer named Gary Oak!" The tv blurted as Gary stepped infront of the camera.

"Gary!" Dawn shouted. "What has tv come to?" Ash turned it off and the two sat in silence while eating their food.

Later that evening Ash decided to walk Dawn home.

"Thanks," Dawn said at her door. "We are sure to win with your old pokedex's on our side, I mean half the Sinnoh pokedex is made up of old pokemon. Anyway, night, my place tomorow?"

"Sounds good, goodnight," Ash said as Dawn closed the door. He turned to walk away back to twinleaf from Dawn's house in Sandgem, feeling great. He decided he would call early on Dawn tomorow as it was the weekend. The could go out and look for pokemon straight away. As he walked back past Lake Verity he heard a shout and a gust of wind blew past him. He ran through the trees and found the entrance to the lake. There was a man with a large pokemon ,which seemed to be a crobat, standing on the edge of the lake with another small pokemon standing before him, traped.

"Hey! You leave that pokemon alone!" Cried Ash as he ran up to the man, who by now had turned round.

"So, you are weak to the power of emotion! Hahaha!" The man cried. "Destroy this boy! Crobat, go!" Ash knew what was coming.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" The two pokemon stood on the dusty path.

"Crobat! Steel wing!" The man commanded.

"Ok, pikachu, counter it with volt tackle!" Ash bellowed. Pikachu charged up towards Crobat, static energy building in it's cheeks as it got faster and faster. Crobat swooped down as Pikachu jumped. There was a massive colision which left a train of dust.

"Ok pikachu, now use iron tail!"

"Crobat, double team!"

"Hit them all pikachu!"

Pikachu's tail glowed silver and it charged at the numerous crobat smashing it's tail into each one until it finally found the real crobat.

"Now pikachu, finish it off with thunder!"

Dark clouds grew over crobat and a bolt of lightning flew down, blasting Crobat to the ground, it was a clear win for pikachu. The man stumbled away, angrily muttering something about Ash under his breath as he went. The pokemon that was trapped had forced it's way out of the tube and now it was hovering infront of Ash. He saw it better now, with it's pinkish head and small cream coloured body. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and the pokemon was gone.

**Thanks for reading, and if your not bored the next chapter will have the relationship between Ash and Dawn spice up. Please continue to R&R, thanks again,**

**Charles Hibberd (Chezahib)**


	2. A game of Dares

_Chapter 2_

_A game of dares..._

It was the day before everyone was due to set off on their task. Ash had been preparing all day, boring though it was. As he lay in bed late that night, he tried to remember his last day before leaving on his voyage. It went something like this:

Ash wandered into the classroom rubbing his eyes. He had not slept well at all. As a coinsidence he was very tired and was not thinking straight.

"Hi Ash," Dawn waved from across the room. _Why did I just do that? _She thought.

"Hi," Ash said back coming to sit in his usual place beside her.

"Good morning class!" Professor Rowan had walked into the room and everyone quietened down.

"Today is your last day here before you leave, so you must all revise for the last time, now I know you'll all be excited about the party tonight, I have some leaflets here for you about it, but just now, we are in school, and we will work!" Every one sat down and began to work from there books. There was a low murmour as Professor Rowan handed out the sheets and the children read them. When Ash read it he was astounded. Would school really through a disco/BBQ/pool party? Dawn seemed amazed too. At the end of the day the children broke out of school. Dawn and the girls ran home to sort out their costumes for the party. Ash trudged home along the dusty path with Gary, Brendan and Ethan. As they exited the school gates Brendan showed his apreciation of the schools work with his finger and Gary let all his pokemon out to walk home with. Gary quickly withdrew all his pokemon though as tempers began to rise with Pikachu. When Ash got home he packed his bag ready for tomorow. He had all he needed for the journey, except one thing. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Besides, that thing was to big to fit in any bag.

Later that night Ash turned up at the school for the party. To start off it was the disco. As Ash walked in, immediately he spotted Dawn. She was beautiful, like on that first day he met her, it must have been a year he knew her now. He thought back to that day. The way when he looked into her eyes he saw the sky on a cloudless summers day, sprinkled with glittered so it sparkled. When he looked up again he saw the same picture he'd seen that day.

"Hello! Hello! Wanna dance?" It was Dawn waving her hand infront of his face.

"Huh? What? Y-you, wanna d-dance with m-me." He spat the words out like he couldn't understand what he was hearing.

"Uh! C'mon!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor. A group of giggling girls stood watching from the side. Ash knew they wee up to something, he just didn't know what yet.

"I, I - but I can't..." Ash was cut off by Dawn.

"Just! Dance, it comes to you with the music." Dawn put one hand in Ash's and then one hand on his waist, Ash copied this action on Dawn, and they began to swiftly glide round the dance floor together to the calm music. Ash knew lots of people were watching, but what could he do now?

At the end of the song Ash went outside for a breathe of fresh air.

"How did you do that?" Said Gary coming out behind him. Ash shrugged. "No, I mean, how have you become such a hit with Dawn over a years time, when I've known her for about half my life, it just doesn't make sense?" Gary places his head on the railing and looked out over the lake. The sun was setting and the reflection in the lake made everything looke orangy green, it was a beautiful sight. As Gary walked back in Dawn came out. Dawn scowled at him as he brushed past her. She put her arm around Ash's waist and looked out following Ash's gaze.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dawn said as she wachet the still, calm water.

"Nearly as beautiful as you." Ash so wanted to say it, but he didn't, instead he remained silent. Dawn walked back in. As Ash walked back in Dawn was there to grab his hand again.

"C'mon," she said, "I've signed us up for karioke together!" She giggled as she pulled him up to the front of the stage.

"But-" Ash protested, but by now he had given up hope of arguing. When the song ended Ash noticed the giggling girls again. Dawn had walked back over to them and began giggling along with them.

"And now! The pool party shall begin!" Prof Rowan bellowed from the front of the class. Everyone cheered and ran outside. They all began to change into their swimming costumes and then the once cool, still water turned into a battle field. The sun was just finishing setting and the water was warm from the sun being on it all day. Ash was watching the group of girls from where he was, he noticed Dawn wasn't there. Now May, and Misty were going off. He watched as May began to walk over to Brendan, and now Misty got out of the water, which she rarely did, and walked over to Brock, building his hopes of a relationship up. Suddenly a shiver of cold ran down ash's back as he realised he had been splashed with water. He turned to see Dawn, a massive grin on her face. A smile widly spread across Ash's, he couldn't help it. He cupped his hands and sent a splash of water back. Before long they were playing a full water fight. When Ash got out to get dry, so did Dawn. The two sat together for a second.

_Ok, here goes! _ Thought Dawn. She leaned across and planted a full on kiss on Ash's lips. Ash's eyes lit up.

_What the...? _Ash thought, but he still reacted.

_Oh no! He's kissing me back... _

_Hm, so this is what strawberries and cream tastes like?_

_This is actually quite good!_

Ash's nerves came to him as he realised everyone was watching, everyone was silent, and watching. The two broke apart as Ash heard shouts. His head was spinning.

"Stop! This was a dare, to make you feel uncomfortable!" Ash's vision was blurred and he couldn't see who it was.

"Just because you don't like Brendan and Misty doesn't like Brock doesn't mean I don't like Ash!" Ash recignised Dawn's voice. As he realised what was going on he began to back away. He turned and began to walk away, and before long he was running. Running away, to anywhere but where he was.

"Ash come back!" He heard Dawn cry, but he would not go back. Dawn ran following him, but it was to late, he was gone.

Ash ran and ran, he didn't know where he was going. His ears rang and his eyes distorted everything. Suddenly he tripped and fell. His ankle twisted at an angle, and all his pokeballs fleww from his belt, he couldn't move his foot. He watched helplessly as they rolled away into the distance, all his lifelong friends, gone in the blink of an eye. He dragged himself up to the stem of a tree and sat there. Tears began to form in his eyes, he couldn't stop them. His mind was fuzzy. As darkness fell he knew he would not survive, alone with no pokemon deep inside a forest. As his head span for one last time he let out a echoing cry in hope someone would find him, before his head dropped and his eyes closed.


	3. Hide and Seek

_Hide and seek_

_Chapter 3_

"Pikachu!" The little yellow mouse cast another lightning bolt over his owner, the boy didn't budge. He flopped to the ground in anger as his cheeks sparked with rage. Why wouldn't he wake up?

"Ash! Ash!" Pikachu's ears shot up at the sound of his trainer's name.

"Pika!" He attempted a reply. Pikachu was very tired and extremely low on health. He had been up all night warding off wild pokemon from Ash, and how did he repay him, by sleeping. "Pikachu!" Pikachu made another futile attempt to attract the caller's attention. Suddenly he sat bolt upright as he began to hear weeping. He did not want to leave Ash's side, but now he knew this was his only chance. As if with springs in his legs, he sprinted off into the gloom in search of the voice.

Ash awoke to find himself in a large, warm bed. As he looked around him, he realised where he was. He stood up, and then flopped onto his side. He couldn't feel his left leg at all. He looked down to see it in a plaster. As he lay on the floor, he heard doors open. Nurse Joy walked in carrying a tray of food. He looked up onto it to see berries.

"Berries are pokemon food!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ah, Ash, I'm glad your up, well, by the looks of it, down, but oh well." She put the tray down on the table next to the bed and picked Ash up. As Ash fumbled his way back into the bed Nurse Joy replaced the tray on Ash's lap.

"Eat up, it's good for you," she said. As she turned and walked away Ash struck a question that make her freeze and stop in her tracks.

"Nurse Joy, where are my pokemon? And Pikachu? And most importantly, have you seen a blue haired girl named Dawn?" Nurse Joy turned slowly.

"About that..." She turned on the tv and put it on the news channel.

"_We have reports of a missing girl, that goes by the name Dawn Berlitz. She seemed to go missing in Eterna forest late last night, Mary reports."_

Ash gasped.

"Your pokemon have disappeared too." Nurse Joy turned off the tv. Ash gulped and then pinched himself to see if this was happening. Then he remembered what had happened last night, as he lay in bed, he recalled it all to himself.

"But Nurse Joy, who found me?" Ash asked another question.

"A group of boys and girls," Nurse Joy replied.

"And how long will it be before I can walk again?"

"Three Months." Ash spat out the berry he was eating.

"Three Months!"

As time past Ash became more and more bored. He had visitors occasionally, like his mother, and Prof. Rowan, but none of his friends came, they were all on their adventures. And none of his pokemon came either. But strangely, the thing he missed most was Dawn. He worried about her all the time. He would always put the tv on and see if there was any news, but every time, it just seemed people had given up hope more and more.

Three months after that late summer's evening Ash stood and walked out of the hospital for the first time. It seemed like a new life. He knew what he would do. He was going to travel the length and height of Sinnoh until he found Dawn and his pokemon. He would do it all alone. He walked to his computer, where he kept a special back-up supply of five poke balls. He had to withdraw them and now it was a new adventure, from scratch. Before he left he wandered back to Prof. Rowan's lab.

"Ah, good to see you again Ash, I have something for you." A small trutwig popped his head round from behind the professor.

"Turtwig!" It shouted happily as it launched it's self onto Ash's head.

"Don't worry, it likes you if it does that," Professor Rowan chuckled.

"I missed you too turtwig," Ash said hugging his pokemon. As Ash turned to go the Prof. stopped him.

"Ash, one more thing, I think professor Oak has something for you in Eterna City, you should go see him."

As the sun rose over the clump of dense trees a young girl slipped off her dress. She stepped backwards to let the cool, crystal water cascade down her blue hair and elegantly over her shoulders.

"Lovely day isn't it?" The girl spun round and opened her sapphire eyes to see who had struck the rhetorical question. She clutched a towel and rapped it round herself in a frantic attempt to hide her private parts from the blonde haired boy who sat perched on the edge of a cave reaching out of the cliff-face that over looked the waterfall the girl had basked in.

"W-What, W-Who?" The girl spat out the words as if incapable to say them.

"The names Jun," the boy said brushing his long straggly hair out of his eyes. The girl glared at him a glare that said I'm not up for early morning chats, so don't bother. Her ringed eyes told the boy enough.

"You're lost?" He said as if he knew already. The girl nodded. "Well then, you can stay here with me, I've got all I need." The boy's offer was generous, but the girl had no intention of agreeing with someone she didn't even know.

"And stay with someone who pervs on me all the time, no thanks!" The girl turned away from him.

"Actually I think you'll find you're the one who trespassed in my shower!" He had caught her out now.

"Ok, I'll stay," she said accepting the offer but not willingly. "Now, would you mind looking away while I get changed?" The girl said almost making Jun's mind up for him. The boy proceeded to the back of the cave and in a moments time he girl dragged her bag up into the cave, fully clothed. Jun turned around to see her. His pokemon fled behind him obviously sensing the new arrival. Jun reassured them that she was a friend, and eventually, the three pokemon stepped out. Dawn recognised them: first to come out was the fire chimp Chimchar, next was the beaver pokemon bidoof, and then was the small bird pokemon starly. Dawn sat down as Chimchar set a fire to some logs and Jun pulled out a bag of food.

"So, what did you say your name was again?" He said as he poured some warm drinks he had heated on the fire.

"Dawn, Dawn Berlitz."


	4. Bright Blue, or Brown

_Chapter 4_

_Finders Keepers…_

"So, you're _The _Dawn Berlitz?" Jun said it as if everyone knew her.

"Yea, what's so special about me?" Dawn said as she rubbed her bare legs, trying to keep them warm next to the fire.

"Well, I don't know, but I used to hear people talking about you when they walked through the woods and stuff." Jun was putting food down in bowls for his pokemon.

"Oh, I am rather popular I guess." Dawn's pokemon were eating too now. "So, have you lived here all your life?" She asked.

"No, not all of it." He sighed and looked out across the wood. "I love it here." He said.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Dawn asked. Jun continued to stare out over the trees.

"Look how the tree tops sway. If you look carefully you can just see Twinleaf. Hey have you heard the legend about this cave, it inspired me to stay here after…" He paused. "Well, I used to come here as a boy, I love it! Want to hear the legend?" Dawn knew he was just avoiding explaining what had happened to him for him to end up here. She figured it must have been bad and decided to leave it, but this legend sounded interesting and she was willing to give it a listen.

" **(1) **Well, long ago a legendary pokemon called Giratina destroyed Sinnoh. It was then, soon after, banished to a horrible dark place where there is nothing living called the distortion world. Unfortunately it came back and sought refuge deep inside this cavern. It planned to drag this world, Sinnoh, into the distortion world, so he would rule and everyone would be his slave."

"Well, what happened next?" Dawn was gripped by now and had virtually forgotten all about waning to know how Jun came to the forest.

"Well, he was stopped wasn't he. Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Heard of them?" It was a rhetorical question and he continued. "The legendaries of the lakes. Well, they for that thingy called the red chain which can summon Dialga or Palkia, the legends of Time and Space, who made Sinnoh, and sealed Giratina into the distortion world in the first place. So, what did they do? Made the red chain, Palkia appears and bam. Giratina's down. Next thing he knows he has no memory. Can't even remember who he is. Uxie's memory wipe power. Anyway, it all happened deep inside here." Jun beamed when he had finished his long speech.

"Well, nice story, but I best go now, loads of people will be worried sick. Also I'm looking for someone, so, see you round ok?" Dawn began to pack up her stuff.

"Um, wait, do you have to go?" Jun seemed suddenly much more upset and lonely. Dawn looked at him, his head was bowed and his lower lip was trembling. "I'll tell you how I got here?"

Ash was reading his book that professor Oak had bought him. Study well and you will go far! He remembered Oak saying it as he gave it to him as a going away present. He was sat on his bed in Jubilife Cities pokemon centre. He sighed before turning the TV on.

"And there has been a sighting of Dawn Berlitz in Eterna forest. Three months after she went missing and she's with a boy. Yes, definitely a boy! She seems to be content. Back to the studio with her parents!" The reporter was in a helicopter and the pictures were at first normal but soon changed to heat censored so you could see what they were up to. Ash turned off the TV and in rage set out to find this guy who she was with. He didn't know why he was so angry but he just was. He wanted his partner back, he needed his partner back. He grabbed his back, picked up the three pokemon he had acquired after leaving hospital that day and set out at 8pm to find her. Outside the pokemon centre it was cold and although it was a very bright miraculous city he was in he still felt very lonely and insecure. He wandered along the path towards Floaroma town he noticed flowers blowing in the wind and realised he was close. Eterna forest was only just north of Floaroma town and he knew he could make it to Floaroma town. He was running like when he was running away from Dawn's kiss. He thought back and didn't realise why he was running. It was all his fault. ALL HIS FAULT!

"Yes, it is all your fault!" Ash woke with a start to notice bright blue skies and bright brown hair. Gary. But, what was he doing here in Sinnoh? "Didn't expect me to be here did you?" Ash opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "Well, since your little accident I took over as the person who would do Sinnoh's Pokedex. And what does that mean, I get Dawn too. HA!" Ash was angry now, he wanted to his Gary full in the face. "Anyway," Gary went on. "It is all your fault that Dawn is missing, and since you obviously don't want to help her by looking for her then I guess I'm the only one who will, and then she'll be all mine."

"But I do want to help her!" Ash spat out.

"Huh, how? By falling asleep on your way to Floaroma town?" It was true. As ash looked around him he realised what Gary said had made perfect sense. He had actually fallen asleep, not knowing it, on his way to Floaroma town. And he must have been thinking out load. Ash stood up and pushed Gary out of the way.

"Move!" He ordered. "I'm going to save Dawn." Then he set off, away from Gary, towards Floaroma.

"Good luck!" Gary shouted sarcastically.

Ash arrived in Floaroma town just before lunch time and boy was he hungry. He ate as much as he could but half way through his meal he was interrupted.

"Mr Ketchum?" said a sweet voice.

"Yes?" Ash said with a mouth full.

"We have something to show you…" Ash looked up at nurse Joy, the person he was talking to.

"Ok, one sec." Ash stored as much food into his mouth as he could before standing up and following nurse joy into the back room of the pokemon centre. She led him through a track of tables and equipment until they got to the end where they found a small yellow and brown mouse pokemon. It lay on it's back and had many scratched and burn marks on it. A number of wires and pads were attached to it. It opened it's eyes slightly at it's owners arrival.

"Pika…" It said weakly closing it's eyes again. Ash swallowed hard and bit his lip. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mr Ketchum, does this mean anything to you?" The nurse looked anxiously.

"Yea, yea it does." Ash whispered.

**Wow, I really lost this story, I thought this idea up as I wrote it so tell me if it is rubbish now and whether I should give up of not. Please R&R and keep reading.**

**Oh, and (1) in the story is a reference to my other story Giratina's Back. Just go to my profile and go to my stories and you'll find it, for the in depth description.**

**-El Ch!b!**


End file.
